Ameryka
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Jak to dokładnie było z tym odkryciem Ameryki.


Norwegia sunął po falach do Islandii. Ale zrobiło się wiatrzysko. Duże wiatrzysko. Jeszcze chmury zakryły niebo i ulewa się zaczęła. Ale Norge niewzruszony płynął dalej. W oddali zamajaczył mu nieznany brzeg. Ale nie podpłynął tam, tylko zapisał sobie, że coś takiego istnieje.

Norwegia po paru latach znów płynął statkiem. Szybko płynął. Spływał właściwie. Kierował się do Islandii, bo go wygnano. Za co? Za Danię. A raczej za to, co Dania zrobił, czego on nie zrobił.

Norge naprawdę nie wiedział, w jaki sposób udało się Danii wyciągnąć go na spacer. Jeszcze u Anglii. Pewnie chce pogadać o Szwecji. Tak, na pewno - pewnie myśli, że Norwegia nic nie wie o tym, że Dania się kocha w swoim prawie rówieśniku. Cała ich czwórka, bo razem z Islandią, jest znana jako Wikingowie. Myśląc tak szedł za Danią wywijającym toporem na brzegu jakiegoś jeziora. Jak się ono nazywało? A tak, Loch Ness. Dania ni stąd, ni z zowąd zaczął mówić, że lubi Szwecję. Norwegia pomyślał, że przecież to wie. Ale nagle Dania zmienił temat rozmowy na Norge. Jednak mówił same głupoty, to i Norwegia się wkurzył. Porządnie wkurzył. Nie zważając na topór Danii chlasnął go i wepchnął do wody. Dania wpadając zawadził toporem o zwierzątko. Duże zwierzątko. O zwierza. Potwora, uściślając. Akurat przyszedł Kirkland i zwalił to wszystko na Norge, bo Dania był pod wodą. Skubany, popłynął sobie na drugi brzeg i wyszedł zadowolony.

Tak więc Norwegia uciekł do Islandii. Tam sobie posiedział trochę. Trochę. No bo pewnego dnia stał sobie na plaży patrząc w stronę domu. Aż mu nagle krajobraz zasłoniła kałamarnica. Taka dziwna, bo duża. Strasznie duża. Mógł się założyć, że za sobą słyszał krzyki innych ludzi na brzegu „Kraken, Kraken!". Norge westchnął. Chciał sobie popatrzyć na brzeg, a tu co? Znowu jakieś monstrum. Wyciągnął sztylet, nie wierząc, że uda mu się w ogóle dosięgnąć do stwora. Rzucił. Jak na złość, zawiał silniejszy wiatr, który nakierował jego sztylet na Krakena. Prosto w oko. Potwór „zawył" wykrwawiając się potężnie. Norge zamrugał i odwrócił się, słysząc Islandię. Znowu mu się dostanie za potwora... Nie czekając na dalszy ciąg wsiadł na statek. Sięgnął po swoje notatki i skierował się na widziany wcześniej ląd.

Przybył, opisał go lepiej, wrócił.

Islandia zachęcony jego wyprawą sam postanowił popłynąć. I tu niespodzianka – znowu sztorm. Zamiast do Grenlandii, zniosło go niżej. Tam zobaczył bardziej przyjazny ląd niż sama Grenlandia, ale nie chciał go badać. Wrócił i opowiedział o nim Norwegii.

Ten się spiął i popłynął tam. Zobaczył małego dzieciaczka, wychowywanego przez niedźwiedzicę polarną (moja wizja chibi Kanady, przyp. aut.). Część jego ludzi się osiedliła tam, ale on sam wrócił do domu.

Minęło wieeele lat.

Roma zjadał coraz więcej pomidorów, mimo że już nie u Hiszpanii, a Tycia była razem ze Świętkiem. Lovino był rządny przygód. Pojechał więc do Antonia i dzięki niemu wyruszył w morską podróż. Chciał się jakoś przydać i znaleźć drogę do Indii naokoło. A raczej morską drogę. Jako nieliczny w swoich czasach wierzył, że ziemia jest okrągła.

Więc ruszył. No i na kogo trafił? Na Kubę. Oboje byli jeszcze dzieciakami, więc się pobawili w piaskownicy. Niestety, Romano musiał wrócić.

Kiedy opisał Hiszpanii Kubę, ten zgodził się na kolejną wyprawę. Tym razem Lovino wziął ze sobą brata. Feliciano z kolei wziął ze sobą jakiegoś Amerigo Vespucci'ego. Kiedy maluchy się bawiły, nie zwracały uwagi na blondyna patrzącego na nich nie za miłym wzrokiem. Szczególnie na Kubę. Ale młody nie uszedł uwadze Vespucci'ego, który nazwał go. Jak? Oczywiście swoim imieniem.

Kiedy wrócili, Lovino nadal podróżował, ale z Antoniem. I bardziej na południe. Jednak wkrótce zrezygnował i Hiszpania sam się kręcił wokół Kuby.

W między czasie Veneziano nie miał co robić. Ludwig spędzał wiele czasu z panem Austrią. Pozwolił sobie więc na spacer i doszedł aż do Arthura. Tam popłynął za zgodą Anglii na zachód, bo miał nadzieję na nowo spotkać się z Kubą. Zamiast Kuby jednak spotkał małego, zapewne w swoim wieku blondyna z niedźwiadkiem. Wrócił i opowiedział o nim Anglii.

Francis, który podglądał Arthura na każdym kroku, popłynął śladem Feliciano. Również spotkał tego samego blondyna, oraz wziął go pod swoje opiekuńcze skrzydła. Anglia dopływając do brzegów lądu, widząc Francję z małym, trochę się zezłościł. Ale po chwili zobaczył drugiego blondyna, więc zajął się tym drugim.

Francis miał Kanadę, Anglia Alfreda, Antonio Kubę. I wszyscy byli zadowoleni. No, prawie.

Rosja słyszał o tym wszystkim. Słyszał, ale dlaczego nie brał udziału w odkrywaniu nowych ziem? Dlaczego nie stawali się oni jednością z Rosją? Poprawił szalik. Tak nie może być. No nie może.

Dania się ewidentnie nudził. I było mu wstyd. Przegrał wojnę z Niemcami. Ale właściwie wstydu nie powinien czuć, w końcu nie tylko on poległ. Czechy i Berwald też nie odnieśli sukcesu. Tylko ten cholerny Francja... Jak mu się to udało – naprawdę, nie wie tego nikt. W szczególności Dania. Na nudę zawsze można znaleźć sposób. I nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Skorzystał od razu, nie przepuści jej koło nosa. Może być fajnie, w końcu z Ivanem się nigdy nie nudzi.

Rosja mu kazał wybyć na wschód. Jak najdalej. Dania nie był zmarzluchem, ale zimno i tak mu dokuczało, kiedy przechodził przez Syberię. Ale parł na przód, jeszcze sobie pogwizdując. A co, przynajmniej już się nie nudzi. Nagle pod nogami skończył mu się ląd. No nic, zawrócił. Ale Ivan wysłał go jeszcze raz. No to Dania jeszcze raz poszedł. Tym razem zachorował, biedny. Syberia nie jest zbyt przyjemnym miejscem. Zawrócił, ale znowu go wysłano dalej. Doszedł do tego samego miejsca, co za pierwszym razem i wybudował statki. Część ludzi popłynęła na jednym, on na drugim. Ale rozdzielono ich. Znaczy, statki. No nic, dopłynął on do najbliższego lądu, który się pokazał mu przed oczami. Traf chciał, że była to Alaska. Jakoś wrócił, doniósł o tym Rosji, a sam wrócił do domu. Wystarczająco już zabił nudę, teraz pójdzie podręczyć Szwecję. Albo Norwegię. Albo obu naraz.


End file.
